gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Sonia Castello
Shes a ginger-y chick in the future on a space thing. she shows up in Shutendoji OVA 3. Sonia is a kind girl who cares for others and is positive. Also she is nice with jiro and might have a thing for him. Unlike most Go nagai chicks, she survives. Was she in the manga? someone check for ole-samma. hayaku! ima!! what she does In here she encounters Jiro Shutendo in space after Iron Kaiser goes on a mission. Jiro saves him and the crew. They talk with Jiro and find out his dealio. Persis Mohammed finds out hes made of energy or photons or w/e and denies him human rights but Sonia helps him. Later when they are scanning Jiro's memories, Kaiser's Oni memories interlope and show horrible Oni cr-p. He awakens and attempts to kill Jiro. The captain sends her men after him but Kaiser is armed with a HYPER-BAZOOKA!! and blows them apart. Its revealed he was the kid of Jawanbokikai. His memories are then shown in a hologram room that his dad was fighting Jiro to show his kid his fighting style and Jiro's killing him was bad for some reason. Jiro fights him in the cryogenic room (where he kills defenceless sleeping innocent people) and in the hanger Lloyd Zimmerman gets blasted with cryo gas and Kaiser busts his frozen a55. After Iron Kaiser busts open the ship with a bazooka shot, Leo Pacheko saves Sonia Castello and Jiro but is split in 2. And then... He died... AHHHHHHHHHH!! its pretty f'd to. blodd bursts out his mouth and ears from his fat waist getting crushed. what is this? riki-oh?! They decide to send Jiro into da past as their time machine can send non living matter or something stupid that keeps em out but him in. Iron Kaiser returns to stop Jiro from getting away into the past but is stopped by Sonia and Captain Persis Mohammed (the latter of which he kills). After Jiro escapes into the past and the ship is gonna blow, he has Professor Gil Ramsey send him back after Jiro despite how it can only send inorganic matter and he has human under his shell. She escapes I a pod or something and doesn't bite it like most go naGAI babes. She was played by Sakiko Tamagawa who was Deathstar in New Cutey Honey OVA 1, Natsumi Tsujimoto in youre undr arrest, Keiko in Violence Jack Hell's Wind‏‎, Dotta in Sorcerer Hunters(that one as HOT!!), Princess Kakyuu in Sailor Stars, Lychee in Ranma ½: Big Trouble in Nekonron, China, Lime in Jewel BEM Hunter Lime, Reiko Terayama in Golden Boy, Satan in CB Chara Go Nagai World OVA 3, Tachikoma in Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, Rumi Natsumi in Call Me Tonight(that's mega 80s homie. watch it. its really good. and theres no b0ning onscreen.), Sophia Belin in Aquarion (which had a pretty hot weight gain episode), Alexymetalia Maypia in Agent Aika (which is also hot), Athena in Appleseed and rouge in power stone 1 and 2 (the games) In the ADV dub she was voiced by Kimberly Dilts who was Saori in Wedding Peach, Ranko in Cosplay Complex and someone in Devil Lady Category:Human Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters